1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves for reciprocating gas compressors, and in particular to a radial suction valve assembly designed to increase efficiency by creating a vortex effect which increases flow through the valve assembly and keeps at least some valve members of the valve assembly open past bottom dead center of the compressor piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocating gas compressors act to move gas from a suction line to a discharge line at increased pressure. These compressors include a piston slidably moveable in a cylinder. Flow from the suction line into the cylinder is controlled by a suction valve assembly and flow from the cylinder into the discharge line is controlled by a discharge valve assembly.
Suction valve assemblies generally include valve members which open and close in response to pressure differentials within the compressor. When the compressor piston is at top dead center (TDC), the suction valve members are closed. As the piston moves away from TDC, pressure within the cylinder decreases. When the cylinder pressure drops below the pressure in the suction line, the valve members open to allow flow from the suction line into the cylinder. The valve members remain open until the piston reaches bottom dead center (BDC), at which point the cylinder pressure is equalized with the suction line pressure and the valve members close.
The efficiency of a reciprocating compressor can be increased by reducing the obstructions to flow across the suction valve and by increasing flow rate through the suction valve assembly. It is therefore desirable to produce a suction valve which has the least possible restriction. It would also be desirable to increase the flow rate or to continue flow past Bottom Dead Center without allowing gas to flow backward from the cylinder into the suction line.